Une seule solution,la manifestation (coécriture avec Carlissa)
by Mia Malefoy
Summary: Les élèves de Poudlard et leurs professeurs découvrent les fanfictions,ils décident d'aller se plaindre à J.K Rowling


La moitié des 7eme années étaient réunis dans la grande salle autours de plusieurs étranges boites moldues appelées "ordrinateur".

-C'est "ordinateur",Malefoy,pas "ordrinateur"!

-tais-toi Granger,tu viens de m'interrompre en plein spitch depuis quand tu lis dans les pensées?

-Depuis que tu parle à voix haute.

Bref,laissons cette Sang-de-bourbe pour revenir à mon monologue,mille fois plus intéressant.c'est une boite bien é plein de touches et avec plein d' la tête de droite à gauche,je marquais sur la barre de recherche "Drago Malefoy" .Et là,Ô joie! Il y avait environ 198 000 résultats sur Google.

-Eh!Petit pote potter! Il y a environ 198 000 résultats quand on tape mon nom sur gogole

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers accouru vers l'ordinateur et me demanda stupéfaite.

-Mais...Mais... Que fais tu sur ?

-Fanfiction point quoi?!

.C'est un site moldu où on poste des histoires sur différents personnages.

Hermione cliqua sur le lien et tomba sur une histoire où Drago et elle étaient amoureux et faisaient des choses pas très catholiques dans un placard à rigola:

-C'est peut être un signe du destin!

-La ferme Zabini dit Harry qui cherchait à son tour sur son que vois-je?! Une fanfic où tu sors avec...GINNY?! Non,c'est impossible,Ginny est ma petite amie,tu m'entend? MA PETITE AMIE! Je t'interdis de la toucher!

-Hé elle m'intéresse pas la rouquine...quoique... dit-il d'un air provoquant,se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec un sourire pervers.

Les jours passèrent,où nos joyeux 7eme années passaient leurs temps libre à se renseigner sur ces -n'ayons pas peur de dire les mots- abominables fanfictions. Mêmes les professeurs ,Hagrid et Rusard s'y étaient mis. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione eu plusieurs relations amoureuses du plus commun Harry,Drago au plus farfelu comme Dumbledore,Voldemort,Rogue.

Drago découvrit qu'il pouvait tomber "enceinte" ,chose qu'il lui semblait impossible pour un homme jusqu'à présent et lu une quantité impressionnante d'histoires d'amour où il finissait avec Harry,Hermione et quelques unes avec Pansy ou Voldemort (il en frémit de dégoût),ou même avec un certain Dudley...

-C'est qui ce Dudley?

Harry blémit et dit d'une voix tremblante:

-Dudley?C'est mon cousin...

Malefoy eu un haut le coeur.

-Argh,le cousin de St Potter,quelle horreur!

Hagrid pleura lorsqu'il vit qu'il entretenait des relations plus qu'amicales avec Buck.

En revanche,Rusard lui, ne fut pas très étonné de voir qu'il était avec sa chère Miss Teigne (en même temps,cela n'était pas tout à fait faux...) mais fut plus étonné d'avoir Dobby comme amant (lorsque Dobby l'apprit,il se cacha dans le four et se cogna la tête contre le grill).

Ron,avec son courage de Griffondor,hurla:

-C'est scandaleux!Allons nous plaindre!

Hermione,qui,soudain,eu une illumination dit:

-Euréka!j'ai la solution!

-Quelle solution?

-Il faut faire une manifestation!

Elle expliqua à tout ses camarades ce qu'était une manifestation,puis ils se rendirent sur le lieu de résidence de J.K Rowling avec des pancartes où l'on pouvait lire des "Avada Kedavrisons les fanfictions!" ou des "Mettons les auteurs de fanfiction à Azkaban!"

Ils se mirent à scander tous ensemble "UNE SEULE SOLUTION,LA MANIFESTATION!" jusqu'à ce qu'un Poufsouffle se mit à chanter :

" La petite fanfic en mousse,qui sert à rien,et ça c'est certain !"** ***

Ils étaient tous en train de reprendre cette merveilleuse chansonnette,quand soudain un Serpentard hurla: "LA FANFICTION,ON L'EN-CULE!"

Et là,gros blanc.

-Ben quoi?Il est bien mon slogan!

Puis tout les Serpentard se mirent à chanter tout e faisant la vague:

" La fanfiction ooooooh hisse!l'enculé!"

Tout le monde étaient en train de chanter leur slogan (y compris les professeurs) quand J.K Rowling,fatiguée par ce boucan,ouvrit la porte

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan?

-On fait une manifestattion contre les fanfictions.

-Pourquoi?

Dumbledore s'avança et dit:

-Car cela porte atteinte à notre intégrité! vous vous rendez compte,que soit je passe pour un vieux fou,soit j'ai une relation malsaine avec mes bonbons au citron ou avec mes élèves?!

Pas à pas,tous les élèves se mirent à se plaindre.

-Et moi on prétend que j'appartiens même pas à ma famille!

-Et moi parfois on me fait passer pour un psychopathe qui viole Hermione!

-Ils osent mélanger les Sangs Purs avec les Sang des Bourbe!

-Et moi...

Soudain,notre auteur préférée péta un plomb,et pour les menacer,sorti une tronçonneuse et dit:

-Ça suffit! Il faut vous plaindre aux fans,pas à moi!

-Mais vous êtes la source de tous nos problèmes!

J.K Rowling tira la langue et dit avec un air narquois:

-Mais sans moi,vous n'existeriez pas!

-Ah...Pas con

Se sentant un peu bêtes,les sorciers rangèrent leurs pancartes et transplanèrent à Poudlard où ils s'efforcèrent d'oublier cet épisode honteux.


End file.
